


Honey-Flavored Boyfriend Cake

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bad Puns, Drinking, Ecto-Breast (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Minor food play, Multiverse Convergence, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Boyfriends and birthdays: both made for eating, bad puns, and sticky good times.





	Honey-Flavored Boyfriend Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luffymarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/gifts).



> Commission for Luffymara.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was just past midnight by the time the birthday boy, a skeleton known as Stretch, stumbled his way home after a long day of shenanigans with his brother, their close friends, and until an hour ago, his husband.   
Half-way through drinking Edge under the table, Sans had sidled his way up behind Stretch with a purred, “Gotta get your present ready. Come home soon” accompanied by a not-so-subtle lick to his jaw line (Slim had seen this and gave them both a shit eating grin before returning to his ever present game of how far he could touch Black in public before he got kicked).   
  
Stretch doubled down. Edge black out drunk by the ten minute mark and Stretch was out the door before the inevitable riot started. They said you were a completely different person when you’re drunk but Edge was angry sober and angrier when drunk giving him the perfect getaway.    
  
Sorry guys~   
  
The door was summarily kicked in-read: Stretch ran into the door attempting to get in- and almost left open in his excitement.    
  
“Sans?” He called out questioningly before noticing what looked like flower petals on the floor leading the way to their partly opened door. Stretch squinted at the ‘petals’ before noticing they were actually sticky notes with the words ‘IOU real flower petals’ on them! Stretch snickered stumbling his way to the bedroom before pushing the door in with a flourish before taking in the sight and nearly crashing to the floor with a wheeze.   
  
Sans was spread out on their bed covered in ‘petals’ in his best ‘paint me like one of your french girls’ poses, covered in the aforementioned sticky notes that were stuck a bit haphazardly to his body thanks to what looked like Stretch’s entire supply of honey.    
  
Most would have been offended by their significant other reacting to their surprise by almost face planting because they were laughing so hard.    
Not Sans. He just lifted a leg, giving off quite a view of the sweet-sticky mound nestled between the ample thighs, winked and proudly(lazily) stated, “You better bee-lieve this is all yours, honey~” before joining him in laughing. His movements causing more sticky note flower petals to stick to his blue ecto flesh.    
He was nice enough to help Stretch drag himself from off the floor, where he had basically crawled across to reach the bed, and on top himself in a gummy mess of bone, magic and clothes.   
  
Their giggles eventually tapered out into the occasional hiccup for air, leaving them both pleasantly flushed and in quite the enticing position. Stretch had settled himself between Sans’ legs, the zipper of his jeans pressing in a deliciously painful way against his clit. Stretch’s hands mean-while, had found their favorite handholds. One cupping Sans’ right breast, the other firmly anchored on a mouthwateringly chubby hip.    
They had ended up face to face gazing into each others eyes breathlessly, bodies shaking. Both giving each other the same gentle smile, exasperatedly fond and filled with love before meeting midway in a gentle kiss that quickly escalated.   
  
Teeth parted for tongues to wrestle wetly between them before Stretch’s longer tongue forced its way into Sans mouth to reclaim his territory. Sans angled his head back, suckling at the welcome invader. He might have been the one covered in honey but Stretch’s magic was so much sweeter than the sticky substance.    
Stretch started to shimmy out of his clothes, jacket flying, tank pushed up by Sans, baring his sensitive spine to the smaller’s hands. Long practiced hands finding the specific cartilage between two of his lower vertebrates that always excited his magic. The swirling mass nestled in his pelvic cradle coalesced into a heavy, dribbling shaft just barely kept at bay by the fabric of his cargos that were also tossed aside, leaving him in slippers and top.   
  
He very quickly settled back in the valley of Sans’ thighs, sliding himself between wet lips before starting a back and forth motion. Strings of orange and blue tacked on their touching flesh. Stretch used his handhold to hike Sans’ hips high to settle them on his lap so that he could nudge the hungrily twitching hole before nosing the budding pearl.   
He took advantage when Sans threw his head back to groan in pleasure exposing his sensitive neck for Stretch to play with. Soon the pristine bones became a canvas of rapidly bruising bites and blowing bits of blue where Stretch’s enthusiastic sucking had brought the magic to the surface.    
  
“You’re being sweet hah and all Stretch but how bout you give me a little mmmmore sugar?” Sans breathed out moaning. Stretch had left his neck alone long enough to slide his way down to his forgotten tit, the other having been toyed with non stop by Stretch’s clever hands. The nipple had become swollen and puffy between twisting smoke stained fingers. Stretch only hummed at Sans’ question and latched onto his breast hungrily lapping off the drying honey around the mound before drawing in the pert nipple making Sans’ hip jerk sharply at the burst of pleasure; catching the head of Stretch’s cock making it slip just a couple of inches inside.   
  
“Sh-shit!”   
  
“Ah fuck!”   
  
Stretch’s knee-or should we say hip-jerk reaction was to bury himself completely inside the grasping warmth not stopping until their hips met with a wet slap. The wet and ready canal took Stretch in easily before holding on with all it’s might. Struggling, trembling, but eventually unable to grasp tightly enough to stop Stretch from pulling out but happily welcoming back the now pistoning length.    
  
Stretch started a brutal pace. Jack hammering his hips into Sans like a beast with no inhibitions. His hands now grasping both hips in a death grip. He hiked Sans’ feet over his shoulders and bent him in half leaving Sans unable to do more but grab the pillow under his head, screaming while he was used like a living cock sleeve.    
  
It was quick, savage...blissful. Their usual laid-back personalities were nowhere to be found. Just unrestrained lust.   
  
Sans came with a screaming howl his voice cracking and dying at the highest point leaving him open mouthed and sightless. Stretch pressed his face between Sans’ heaving chest before giving several quick jerks before burying himself deeply inside and unloading his thick, heavy magic in great viscous globs.    
They collapsed into a groaning heap together. Taking a moment to enjoy their post-coital bliss before Stretch quipped, “Happy birthday to me! Hot damn…”   
Sans snorted and rolled over to dump Stretch on the floor laughing out loud, soon joined by his sticky note covered husband.    
  
  
“Happy Bee-day Honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a kudos or comment, It helps encourage me to write more.


End file.
